bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Arisu Akuma
'Arisu Akuma '( アリス悪魔 Akuma Arisu '') jest 3 oficerem 6. Oddziału, a także członkinią Gildii Łowców Głów, w której praktycznie się wychowała. Choć działa w Japonii, to urodziła się w Europie. Posługuje się także wyjątkowym Zanpakto, które potrafi w każdej chwili się zmaterializować (na komendę). Wygląd Arisu, choć wygląda na ledwie 16 lub 17 lat, to ma na karku ponad 40 000 lat. Wyróżnia się z tłumu. Jest wysoką oraz szczupłą dziewczyną. Ma nadzwyczaj bladą cerę, która nie została jednak spowodowana żadną chorobą. Posiada także długie do kolan obsydianowe włosy. Po obu stronach jej twrzy opadają dwa kosmyki z fioletowo-złotym ombre. Tego samego koloru są oczy demonicy. Znajduje się w nich piękna, głęboka, fioletowa głębia przyzdobiona płynnym złotem. Arisu nosi na codzień strój Łowcy Głów z czarnej skóry idealnie przylegający do jej ciała. Twarz zakrywa maską, a na głowę nasuwa kaptur. Na nogach ma wysokie ponad kolana, czarne buty na obcasie. Poza swoim Zanpakto, uzbrojona jest także w ogromną liczbę sztyletów oraz kuszę z bełtami, które umożliwiają zabicie Pustego bądź poważne zranienie Shinigami. W formie demona ubrana jest także w czarny strój. Gorset ze skóry związany jest na jej klatce piersiowej i plecach. Krótkie spodenki zostawiają tylko kilka centymetrów odsłponiętego ciała. Buty ma takie same jak w codziennej formie. Jednak mają one wyższy oraz ostrejszy obcas, który mógłby spokojnie przebić krtań człowieka, Shinigami lub demona. Z ramion wystają jej czarne, wielkie, opierzone skrzydła anioła. Na ich końcach znajdują się ostre pazury ze stlowymi ostrzami. Zaś, trochę ponad czołem Arisu znajdują się obsydianowe, lekko kęcone do tyłu rogi ozdobione srebrnymi łańcuszkami. Z tego samego metalu wykonane zostały wykonane pochwy na pazury zastępujące paznokcie dziewczyny. Oczy Arisu zmieniają kolor na czerwono-bordowe, a źrenice zwężają się. Kły wydłużają się nadprzeciętnie. W tej formie posiada również lisi ogon. Uszy, także przypominające te ów zwierzęcia zastępują jej zwykłe. Osobowość Arisu jest dość tsjemniczą osobą. Nieufną w stosunku do obcych oraz lubiącą działać w pojedynkę (z wyjątkiem jej Zanpakto). Na początku każdej znajomości wydaje się być chłodna, pozbawiona emocji, a także nadzwyczaj surowa. Jednak dopiero po dłuższej znajomości dziewczyna otwiera się przed poznaną osobą. Oczywiście jeśli ta zdobędzie jej zaufanie. W towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół zachowuje się niczym typowa nastolatka. Jest miła, zabawna, otwarta. Ogromnie przywiązuje się do swoich bliskich i stara się ich chronić. Nią samą zawsze siektoś opiekował. Przez to teraz i ona posiada bardzo silną potrzebę walczenia za kogoś. Chroniena go i dbania, aby nic mu sięnie stało. Nie jest przesadnie dumna, choć część jej zachowania mogłaby na to wskazywać. Arisu posiada także instynkt samozachowawczy. Potrafi zachować się w każdej sytuacji. Zachować kamienną twarz oraz nie okazywać emocji. W innym momencie niemal pozbawić się życia, kiedy w niebezpieczeństwie jest ktoś do kogo jest przywiązana. Nienawidzi sytuacji, kiedy nie ma na coś wpływu. Uwielbia mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją. Jest wtedy pewna, że nie popełni błędu, który mógłby spowodować coś co zagrozi wszyskim bliskim jej osobom. Historia Arisu urodziła się jeszcze grubo przed fabułą Bleach'a, mniej więcej za czasów faraonów starożytnego Egiptu. Już wtedy dołączyła do Gildii Demonów. Wychowywała się w gronie zabójców na dokładnie taką samą osobę jak jej rodacy. Jednak zawsze odstawała od reszty spowodu swojego urodzenia. Była ona bowiem w połowie shinigami, którzy są zaciekłymi wrogami rasy Arisu. Dziewczyna od zawsze ciwiczyła tylko w towarzystwie swoich przyrodnich braci (w pełni demonów). Czuła się przez to samotna. Z Egiptu do Japonii przeprowadziła się kilka tysięcy lat, kiedy już osiągnęła odpowiedni wiek i mogła opuścić swoją społeczność. Wydarzyło się to 50 lat przed fabułą Bleach'a. Poznała wtedy jeszcze małych Isshina Kurosaki oraz Ryūkena Ishida. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi i patrzyła jak dorastali. Poznała ich tajemnice, ale swojej nigdy im nie zdradziła. Niestety nie było to proste. Z czasem jak jej duchowa energia stała się coraz wyraźniejsza do wyczucia przez kogoś takiego jak Quincy. Trenowała w ukryciu przed mężczyznami swoje nadprzyrodzone moce. Właśnie wtedy poznała pierwszego shinigami. Był nim Jūshirō Ukitake. Stało się to niedługo po 39 995 urodzinach Arisu. Dziewczyna wybrała się na spacer po wymiarach. W pewnej chwili trafiła do jakiegoś dziwnego miejsca nieopodal wielkiego miasta. Stanęła pod wielkim drzewem, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła. Było tam ogromne pole tulipanów. Piękne i uspokajające. Nagle wśród żółtych kwiatów zauważyła młodego mężczyznę, którym był Jūshirō. Demonica odruchowo wskoczyła na wysoką gałąź przestraszona obecnością dziwnej istoty. Z dziecięcą ciekawością obserwowała białowłosego. Wydawał się jej dość nieszkodliwą osobą, a nawet nieco potrzebującą opieki. Nie pewnie zakradła się od tyłu do mężczyzny i obserwowała to co robi, wychylając głowę zza jego ramienia. Shinigami nieco przeląkł się nieco nagłym pojawieniem się nieznajomej. Ta również odskoczyła, a potem oboje zaczęli niepewną rozmowę. Szybko znaleźli wspólny język i zaprzyjaźnili się. Dziewczyna z chęcią odwiedzała nowego znajomego, ale nigdy nie dała się namówić na wizytę w Soul Socity, którym było nieznane jej, ogromne miasto. Bała się, że ktoś odkryje kim jest. Jednak przyjaźń z Jūshirō całkowicie jej wystarczała. Niestety nagle rozdzielił ich nagły awans białowłosego. Zniknął z jej życia na około sto lat. Arisu od czasu do czasu zastanawiała się nad tym jak wygląda dzień w tym Soul Socity. Raz chciała się tam przekraść, ale nigdy nie znalazła odwagi, aby to zrobić. Minęło sto lat, a Arisu wciąż mieszkała w Karakurze, ale tym razem zaprzyjaźniła się z synami swoich starych znajomych. Zaczęła nawet uczęszczać do liceum, aby zbytnio się nie wyróżniać. Jednak nie czuła się zbyt dobrze w otoczeniu zwykłych ludzi. Czasem spotykała Pustych oraz shinigamich, jednak unikała ich jak ognia. Trzymała się z boku tak jak dawno temu w rodzinnym Egipcie. Tylko od czasu do czasu mogła skontaktować się z Jūshirō i spotykała się z nim. Jednak głównym zmartwieniem dziewczyny została samotność. Pewnego pechowego dnia na jej drodze stanął nowy przeciwnik. Był to Arrancar. Pusty z mocami shinigamiego. Nie wiedziała jak ma na imię, o ile jakieś posiadał w co nie wątpiła, ale był na tyle nie uprzejmy, że się nie przedstawił, ale walczył z nią niezwykle agresywnie. Czarnowłosa nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać po nowym przeciwniku. Z początku nie radziła sobie dobrze, wręcz przeciwnie, przegrywała. Została poturbowana i nie mogła skoncentrować swojej energii duchowej na najprostszym ataku. Czuła się poniżona oraz słaba. Jak demon może przegrać z jakimś stworem!? Arisu zdenerwowała się, po czym uwolniła swoją demoniczną formę i zaatakowała Arrancara najsilniejszym atakiem, jakim tylko mogła. Niestety niewiele to pomogło. Ciemność zaczęła otaczać ją z każdej strony. Tylko przed jej oczami błysnęło jakieś światełko. Potem usłyszała uderzanie stali o stal. Ktoś walczył z nieznajomym, ale nie wiedziała kto to był. Dopiero po przebudzeniu zrozumiała kto ją obronił. Był to oczywiście Jūshirō, który dowiedział się przypadkowo, o tym, że Arisu jest demonem. Był nieco zszokowany, ale okazało się, że nie jest przerażony, tak, jak spodziewała się tego dziewczyna. Obiecał również utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Opowiedział także przyjaciółce o tym co działo się u niego przez ostatnie sto lat. Arisu zrobiła to samo, choć ostatnio nie przeżywała zbytniego oświecenia życiowego. Jednak po walce z Arrancarem wpadła na, jej zdaniem, genialny pomysł. Poprosiła Jūshirō, żeby nauczył ją walczyć tak jak on. Shinigami nie był do końca przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł, ale ostatecznie się zgodził. Niedługo potem dziewczyna rozpoczęła nauki u białowłosego. Oczywiście odbywały się one w tajemnicy i pomagał przy nich przyjaciel shinigamiego -Kisuke Urahara. Otrzymanie Zanpakuto oraz osiągnięcie Bankai nie zajęło Arisu dużo czasu. Okazała się wyjątkowo zdolną uczennicą. Ukitake zaproponował jej nawet przeniesienie się do Soul Society, ale ta wciąż się przed tym wzbraniała. W końcu jednak trafiła przysłowiowa kosa na kamień. Po raz kolejny trafiła na Arrancarów. Tym razem na większy oraz silniejszy oddział. Walczyła dzielnie, ale mimo to została pokonana oraz porwana do Hueco Mundo. Tam niejaki Sosuke Aizen poddał ją procesowi Hollowfikacji. Gdyby nie to, że miała demoniczne pochodzenie, z pewnością straciłaby świadomość i została maszyną do zabijania. Trzymano ją w Las Noches, a Espada próbowała jakoś fizycznie oraz psychicznie. Jednak nie odnosiło to skutku. Dziewczyna opierała się jak mało kto. Nienawidziła wszystkich z tego miejsca, a szczególnie Aizena, który dość często odwiedzał ją w jej celi, aż za często. Zdawało się, że próbuje wyciągnąć z niej informacje, których podświadomie się domyślał. Między innymi co wie o Gotei 13, a także o jej nietypowym Zanpakuto. Raz zmaterializowało się niekontrolowane przez nikogo i spanikowało nie widząc w pobliżu swojej mistrzyni. Nawet zaatakował kilku Arrancarów. Nikt nie wiedział jak to możliwe i zamierzali dowiedzieć się tego od dziewczyny. Arisu milczała tylko opierając się wszelkim torturom Aizena. Szczerze to te rozmowy z jednym Espadą, które miały ją zdenerwować, sprawiały jej czystą przyjemność. W końcu miała do kogo się odezwać. Czasem pozwalano jej nawet zobaczyć ponownie swoje Zanpakuto, aby dać jej do myślenia, ale ta nie dała się złamać. Pozostała w formie Hollowa i mimowolnie uczyła się swoich nowych umiejętności, choć wiedziała, że nie na długo. Zamierzała poprosić Jūshirō o pomoc w pozbyciu się tego przekleństwa bez względu na cenę. Jeden z Arrancarów usłyszał raz jej rozmyślania i przekazał to swojemu władcy. Aizen postanowił użyć innego sposobu na wyciągnięcie informacji. Obiecał Arisu, że zabierze to co jej dał, a ona powie mu to co będzie chciał. Na początku dziewczyna chciała się zgodzić, ale coś podpowiadało jej, że to tylko wykręt, a shinigami nie dotrzyma słowa. Była to oczywiście prawda. Moce i umiejętności Zanpakto A'isu no omo '(アビスの主, Władca Otchłani) W zapieczętowanej formie jest to katana z fioletow-złotą rękoiścią i tsubą tego samego koloru w kształcie spadającej komety. Do końca rękoiści miecza przyczepiony jest złoty łańcuch, a do niego odznaka przypominająca czarną dziurę. Katana Arisu jest o wiele dłuższa niż pozostałych shinigami. Ma ona około 1.60 cm. Dziewczyna nosi miecz na plecach bądź przy pasie, ponieważ nie sprawia jej to żadnego problemu. * '''Shikai : Abisu no omo '''uwalniany jest komedą '''Pogrąż w ciemnośći '( 暗闇の中で浸し,Kurayaminonakade hitashi )'' ''dziewczyna wbija wtedy katanę w ziemię nie puszczając rękoiści. Od miecza zaczyna bić fioletowe światło zmieszane z czarną mgłą, w którym stopniowo zatapia się ostrze. W Shikai katana Arisu zmienia się we włócznię przypominającą magiczne berło. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie